


Archie Andrews Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-11-24 16:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Archie Andrews imagines from my Tumblr





	1. Stained Shirt

Archie was wandering through your house looking for a bathroom that was free. He was at a party at your house, everyone was drinking and dancing. In the midst of it all someone spilt their drink on him, normally he wouldn't care but the drink was red and stood out on his white t-shirt and his dad was probably going to ground him for going to a party in the first place. Archie decided to try upstairs but they to were also occupied. "What are you doing up here?" You asked startling Archie.

 

"Just trying to find a bathroom that's not got anyone throwing up or making out in." He replied pointing out the stain on his shirt.

 

"Normally, I wouldn't do this as they're off limits but you can use my bathroom if you want." You shrugged unlocking the door to your bedroom. Archie followed you inside, looking around the room and taking in everything. He didn't imagine your room to be like this. He thought it would be pink and white and be very pristine but instead it was cream, black, and grey and is personalised. You locked the door behind you which brought Archie out of looking around your room and gave you a quizzical look. "What? You don't want some horny teenagers to barge in here, do you?"

 

"I guess not." He laughed. You went into your bathroom and rummaged through your things to get what you need out. Archie stood awkwardly in the middle of your room looking at all the photos on the wall. When you came back in he asked you. "Did you take these? They're really good."

 

"Not these four." You said pointing to the four canvases on the wall. The first one was of you roller skating, the second of you holding a camera, the third of you dancing, and the fourth just you on holiday. "But the others I did take. These four are of all the things a like to do." You smiled admiring them.

 

"I didn't know you were into photography."

 

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Andrews." You replied before turning to face him. "I'm going to need your shirt." You told him, blushing as you did. Archie smiled at how flustered you got. He took off his shirt and handed it to you. You disappeared into the bathroom before coming back out. "It shouldn't take to long." You assured him as you sat on your bed. The bed dipped slightly as Archie followed and sat beside you.

 

"Tell me about yourself then. I realised that I'm sitting in your bedroom and I  don't even know anything about you."

 

You looked down bashfully. "That's because there's nothing to know about me. I'm just a regular person."

 

"I don't believe that for one second. You are amazing, Y/N. I can tell by just looking at your room." Archie told you gesturing around your room. "I didn't know you were into photography, which you're amazing at by the way. I didn't know you roller skate. That's cool. I've never been roller skating. I already knew you could dance as you're on the vixens but still... you're amazing at that too. Looking around this is just the tip of the iceberg. I believe that there is much more to you that meets the eye and I want to get to know you better." Archie professed to you.

 

"I- I don't know what to say... no one has ever wanted to get to know me better." This overwhelmed you. Someone wanted to get to know you for you instead of your looks or your social status or your money. You went to stand up but Archie grabbed your hand and pulled you back down. He was closer to you now, you could smell the alcohol on his breath. He kept looking from your lips to your eyes and back again with you doing the same. You both leaned in and he kissed you, gently cupping your cheek as he did. Your phone alarm went off interrupting the two of you. You pulled away slightly out of breath. "Your t-shirt is done." You told him getting up and going to the bathroom to get his shirt.

 

When you got out you handed him it not making eye contact. Archie took it from you and put it back on. He thanked you before heading out of the door. "I could teach you, you know... how to roller skate I mean." You suggested stopping him in his tracks. He turned to you and smiled.

 

"I'd like that."


	2. Back

"Archie!" You shouted, dropping your bags on the sidewalk and running up to him giving him the biggest hug you can muster.

 

"Y/N!" He returned the hug, his more crushing than yours. "I've missed you so much."

 

"Y/N!" You heard you dad greet you from the porch. He came over and joined in the hug with you squished in the middle.

 

"Can't. Breath." You said after they hugged you longer than they needed to. Your dad and brother let go apologising. Fred grabbed your bags as Archie led you inside. Looking around you took the interior in, everything was the same since you last came. The same wallpaper. The same furniture, positioned in the same way. Even though you haven't been round in years you could still navigate your way through the house. You were brought out of your thoughts by Archie's phone going off signalling a text.

 

"Dad, I'm taking Y/N to Pop's to meet everyone." Archie told your dad, his voice slightly raised so Fred could hear him from upstairs.

 

"Okay but don't be too long I want to hear everything about Chicago." He answered the last part aimed at you. You said your goodbyes to your dad before heading to Pop's. As you walked through the town you noticed that not only did your house remain the same but so did the town of Riverdale itself. The picture perfect homes lined the streets. The same family businesses lined the shop fronts. It felt like you never left Riverdale.

 

When you got to your destination you walked through the door behind Archie, greeted by the bell above the door. The smell of burgers hit your nose immediately reminding you that you haven't had anything to eat yet today. You followed Archie to a table with a group of people, who you assumed to be his friends. "Hey, guys. I would like you to meet my sister, Y/N." Archie introduced you to the group. They all responded with various forms of hellos. You only recognised two familiar faces, Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones.

 

"Hi." You waved smiling at them. Betty and Jughead moved further into the booth to make room for Archie. Veronica and Kevin did the same making room for you.

 

"I'm Veronica." Veronica greeted, holding her hand out for you to shake over Kevin who was sat in the middle. "This is Kevin."

 

"You remember Betty and Jughead, Y/N?" Archie gestured towards the two sat next to him.

 

"Yes, of course. Hi."

 

"So, Y/N, what brings you back to Riverdale?" Betty asked after all of the introductions.

 

"I've just missed it. Don't get me wrong I love Chicago but I missed Riverdale. The small town, the serene feeling. I've missed Archie and my dad." You smiled thinking back to the old days when it was the four of you. "Anyway, how are the burgers here? Are they still as good as I remember because let me tell you, if they are I could eat at least three of them. I am starving."

 

Jughead laughed. "I like you. We are keeping you."

 

"I'll go and order." Archie said. As he was at the register ordering the food he looked over to the table and watched as everyone was talking and getting to know you. Laughter radiated from his group of friends. Archie smiled seeing how well you fit into the group like a jigsaw piece.

 

The conversation didn't stop when Archie came back with drinks. Instead it went on to talk about embarrassing moments from Archie's childhood. The bell above the door rang signalling a new customer had walked in to the diner. No one at the table paid attention to as you were all so engrossed in the conversation. Reggie walked past your table only for to to retract his steps when he saw a new person sat there, you. "I haven't seen you around here before, I would have remembered. I'm Reggie Mantle." He introduced himself, checking you out as he did.

 

"Y/N-" You replied, copying his action in checking him out. A smile forming on your lips as you liked what you saw.

 

"My sister." Archie butted in, not liking the looks that the two of you were sharing.

 

"Your sister Andrews? Where have you been hiding this beauty?"

 

"Away from you Mantle."

 

Reggie held his hands out in defence. "Whatever Andrews." He said before turning to you. "I'll see you around."

 

After Reggie had left to go to his own table Archie turned to you and saw the blush on your cheeks and the smile on your lips. "Don't even think about it Y/N." He warned.

 

"It is so good to be back." You mumbled into your drink as you took a sip.


	3. Divided

You were dating the North Side Prince himself, Archie Andrews. None of your friends knew that you were dating him as they would see you as a North Side sympathiser and you'd be an outcast. Lately though, your boyfriend has been some stupid things like coming to the South Side and waving a gun around at Sweet Pea. Sweet Pea was pissed. You had to listen during the whole of lunch at what happened and how he was going to get Archie back. Your stomach tightened when you heard what plans he had for him. You wanted nothing more to warn Archie but you couldn't afraid that your fellow Serpents would find out. Besides with Archie doing all kinds of crazy things lately you couldn't help but wonder if he would take Sweet Pea up on that offer.

 

Sweet Pea went over to Archie's that night and challenged the Bulldogs to a fight, which they gladly accepted. You didn't get invited along but you did follow them and watched from the shadows. The fight ended with Veronica shooting a gun and everyone disbanding and running away. When you saw the coast was clear of all Serpents you emerged from the shadows and went over to Archie. "What the hell were you thinking!?" You exclaimed, not caring who was still around. "You could have been killed! More importantly, you could have gotten me killed!"

 

"What do you mean?" Archie asked. He understood the first bit but not getting you almost killed.

 

"Seeing you fight with Sweet Pea and him hitting you I- it took everything for me not to go over and help you." You told him. Your voice was no longer raised but instead softer. Everyone else left so it was just you and Archie standing in the middle of the street in the pouring rain. "Why did you even agree to fight him in the first place, huh? Why did you go over to the South Side and wave a gun in Sweet Pea's face? God, I hate you!" You cried. Normally you don't cry, living on the South Side has taught you to compartmentalise your emotions, but you couldn't help it. Archie made you feel these things. He was your weakness.

 

"No you don't." Was all he said.

 

"Yes I do... or I want to. I want to hate you for making me feel this way. I want to hate you for how stupid you have been lately. I want to hate you for not being able to go around and tell people you're my boyfriend. I-."

 

Archie came over and engulfed you in a hug as you collapsed in his arms crying. He hated seeing you like this. He hated how he can't tell people about the two of you but most of all he hated himself for what happened tonight. After the fight the North Side and South Side were more divided then ever which meant it would be more difficult for your relationship to be excepted.


	4. What’s That Above the Fireplace?

It was your first Christmas with Archie. Throughout everything that has been going on in Riverdale you have been his constant. Through Jason's murder, to his dad getting shot, to the black hood you have been there for him. That's why this year he wanted to make Christmas special. He told you he's got something to show you at his house so that's where you were going. When you got there he stopped you from entering. "Close your eyes." Archie told you. You quirked an eyebrow in a questioning manner but ultimately followed his instruction and covered your eyes with your hands. He opened the door and led you inside, stopping once you both got to the living room. "Okay, now open them." He instructed.

 

You removed your hands so you could see and take in your surroundings. You noticed the blank space by the window now had a Christmas tree, tinsel was put up around the room but what caught your attention was the four stockings above the fireplace. One for Archie, one for Fred, one for Vegas, and one for you. "Why is there a stocking with my name on above the fireplace?" You asked.

 

"You have been there for me through everything, Y/N. You are the best thing to happen to me and I wanted to show you how much you mean to me. Consider this as a token of us spending this Christmas together and many more to come."

 

You were speechless. "This is the most thoughtful gift anyone has gotten me." You said, after a few moments before finding your words, turning to face Archie and pull him into your embrace. "I love it."

 

"And I love you."


	5. Ultimatum

Never in your life have you seen Archie this hurt. Sure you had upset him in the past, you are siblings after all, but you have never seen him hurt by your actions. To him you were sleeping with the enemy. You and Sweet Pea have been dating for a couple months now. You met when you went over to Jughead's and saw tall guy with black hair and a tattoo on his neck brooding, which ultimately intrigued you. After that you and Sweet Pea hung out more and more and eventually made it official. For two whole months you kept your two worlds separate until one day your brother decided to threaten your boyfriend with a gun, unbeknownst to Archie at the time he is your boyfriend not that it would have changed something, and your worlds came crashing into each other.

 

The moment you heard about the fight you went there to stop it. You walked up to your brother, not caring that it was raining and you were only in a hoodie, and scowled at him. "What the hell is going on here?" You shouted as you looked between the two groups.

 

"Y/N, you should go back home." Archie told you with a slight warning tone.

 

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me why on Earth you are standing in the middle of the street in the pouring rain about to start a fight that you can't finish." You retorted, having had enough of Archie's antics.

 

"Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence." He scoffed.

 

"Yeah, well if you wanted me to back you up then maybe you shouldn't have pointed a gun at my boyfriend." You responded before you could even stop yourself from admitting to everyone that you and Sweet Pea were dating. You silently cursed but knew you couldn't take it back. Not now that it was out in the open.

 

Archie blinked a couple of times trying to process what you had just said. "Boyfriend?" He managed to get out.

 

"Yes, boyfriend." You said confidently as you held Sweet Pea's hand in yours. He brought your hand up to his lips so he could press a kiss to them before whispering to you to stand off to the side as the fight tonight is needed to be done and you can't get in the way. You reluctantly agreed and stood off to the side, the whole time not being able to watch as your brother and boyfriend punched each other.

 

The fight soon ended with a gunshot echoing through the street. You ran up to Sweet Pea checking his wounds. When Archie saw you do this the look of hurt magnified. He couldn't believe that his sister would pick a gang member over him. "If you go with him, Y/N, don't even think about coming back home." Archie said giving you an ultimatum. You were shocked. You couldn't believe what you had just heard. He was making you choose between your family or your happiness. How could someone who is supposed to love you give you an ultimatum? Whatever decision you make won't be easy.

 

"I'm sorry." You apologised before walking towards Sweet Pea's truck and not looking back. You didn't want to see the look on Archie's face.

 

The whole ride to Sweet Pea's place was one done in silence. Even when you went inside and sat on the couch neither of you said anything. You just sat there and stared at the empty space on the wall as realisation hit you. You had left your brother, your family. Sweet Pea was shuffling around making hot chocolate for you both. Once he was finished he sat down next to you, putting the mugs on the coffee table, and wrapped his arm around you, bringing you close to him. The moment he did that you burst out crying, the emotions you were feeling about the situation finally came crashing down. "It's going to be okay." Sweet Pea soothed as he stroked your hair in attempt to calm you down.


	6. Safety Net

No one knew you were dating boy next door Archie Andrews. It was a secret from the rest of the world. Just the two of you in your own little bubble without a care in the world. The two of you dating was unexpected, after all, you didn't have the same friend groups and your parents didn't approve of him. That didn't stop you though. It just meant you had to hide what you and Archie had together from the world. That including secret rendezvous's at each other's house, when no one was home, but mainly your favourite spot was by Sweetwater River. Which was where the two of you were on Fourth of July.

 

Archie was sat on the picnic blanket, that was laid beside your car, as you straddled him. The two of you were making out, not caring that someone could be watching. You went away visiting some family for a couple of days and Archie had missed you. He was making up for lost time before school started. Memorising every inch of your body under his touch. He gripped your thighs as you tangled your fingers in his hair, pulling it slightly.

 

The sound of a gunshot pierced through the previous silence. You went ridged upon hearing that, your breathing quickened, and peeled yourself off of your boyfriend, facing the direction the sound came from. After a few moments you started getting up only to be pulled back down by Archie. "What are you doing? We need to go and see if someone needs help." You practically screeched in hysterics.

 

"The shooter could still be out there. We can't just go running into the forest. You could get hurt." Archie said, trying to persuade you to stay put. You glanced back longingly to where you heard the gunshot but ultimately nodded knowing Archie was right. You were still shaking out of fear so Archie brought you into a hug, calming you down almost immediately. His hug was like a safety net. You knew nothing bad could happen when you were with him.


	7. Over My Dead Body

"Veronica said it's fine for you to tag along with us." Archie said whilst taking a bite of his pizza. It was pizza night at the Andrews house and you and Archie have invited Jughead over.

 

"I'm okay but thank you." You replied.

 

"I thought you're going the dance though." Your brother was confused. Normally, you'd go to dances together even if one of you is dating someone. It was to make sure the other wasn't left out.

 

"I am." You told Archie not catching on to his confusion.

 

"Wait, do you have a date?" Jughead asked joining in the conversation. He's caught onto why you don't want to go to the dance with Archie and Veronica. Heat crept onto your cheeks at the mention of a date.

 

"Wait, you have a date? Who is it?" Archie said in one go, not allowing you a chance to answer Jughead.

 

"It's just a guy." You told him as you grabbed your plate and moved to the front room to avoid Archie's question. You were certain he would flip if he found out that you were going to the dance with Sweet Pea.

 

"Just a guy? Y/N it's never 'just a guy' with you. He must clearly mean something to you if you're going to the dance with him so who is it?" Archie asked not letting it go. You incoherently mumbled the guys name which only made him glare at you and Jughead snicker behind the piece of pizza he was holding.

 

"It's Sweet Pea." When you uttered those three words the whole room fell silent. Even Vegas went quiet as if he knew the storm that was about to come. Emotions crossed Archie's face from confusion to anger while Jughead was concerned. He didn't care that you were seeing Sweet Pea, the concern laid with Archie and his reaction. The pizza fell out of his hand and he slowly got up to be ready, just in case.

 

"Are you kidding me, Y/N!? Sweet Pea!? Of all people you pick him to go to the dance with?" Archie shouted. You didn't flinch at his raised voice. Instead you just rolled your eyes at his protective brother act. It was getting old now. Sweet Pea isn't the first person he's had this reaction to.

 

"I don't see what's the issue here."

 

"The issue is that he's a Serpent." When Archie said that Jughead joined you in rolling his eyes.

 

"Yeah, so is Jughead. You don't seem to have an issue with Betty dating him so why do you have an issue with Sweet Pea?" You posed a question rendering Archie speechless. "Look, I don't care what you think but I'm going to the dance with Sweet Pea. End of discussion." You told him before going up to your room leaving Archie and Jughead downstairs.

 

"Y/N!" Archie shouted as you walked upstairs. When the door slammed he slowly turned to his friend, hoping that he was on his side. The look on Jughead's face though told him he wasn't.

 

"Archie, I know you're only trying to protect Y/N but telling them who they can and can't date isn't the way to do it. It's only going to push them away. Let Y/N date whoever and be there for them if the relationship doesn't pan out." Jughead advised. Archie gave him a slight nod and smile knowing he's right. He may not like the idea of you going to the dance with Sweet Pea but if he makes you happy he is willing to work on his disdain for the Serpent.


	8. Escort Home

Archie Andrews. It was a name that left a bad taste in your mouth. He is someone who is portrayed as the boy next door, as someone who can do no wrong. It was all an act though. He wasn’t a good person. Someone who is good wouldn’t talk trash about the south side. They wouldn’t point a gun in someone’s face. Archie Andrews was someone you just didn’t like and you assumed he returned the feelings so it was odd to you when he offered to walk you home one night.

 

You had decided to stay late after school to finish your project when you heard a noise. You went to look to see where it came from as you were under the assumption you were alone. That assumption soon vanished. At the end of the corridor stood a man, his presence imposing and looking as if you were his prey. You started walking backwards, not taking your eyes off of himwhen you bumped into someone. You gasped, turning around only to see that it was Archie. Your face fell, trying to mask how scared you were. "What are you doing here?" You asked him, your tone cold.

 

"I could ask you the same thing." He huffed.

 

"I needed to finish a project off."

 

"I had practice." You told each other before falling into a silence. Archie saw that you were fidgety, that you were looking around as if someone else was here. "I was going to head home now. If you want I can walk with you to your house."

 

"I’m good thanks." You scoffed, not believing that Archie Andrews was willing to walk you, a Serpent sympathiser, home to the south side.

 

"Fine then." Any other time you probably would have laughed straight in his face and declined. Now though you were actually considering it. You weren’t naive. You knew what danger crawled the streets of Riverdale. You knew that you could be the black hoods next target. You also knew that neither you or your friends could do anything against the serial killer.

 

"Wait!" You called after Archie making him stop. "Let me just grab my stuff."

 

Once you grabbed your stuff, you and Archie made your way out of the doors and into the cool evening air. The sun was just starting to set and you knew that it would be dark by the time you made it to the train tracks. You were glad you had accepted Archie’s offer now.

 

The walk started off in a comfortable silence. You took in your surroundings as you walked through the North side, the first time ever seeing this side of town. Archie noticed that you were a little cold, rubbing your arms trying to conserve your heat, so he shrugged off his jacket and draped it over your shoulders. "Thank you." You said. "And not just for the jacket. For offering to walk me home."

 

"It’s no problem, Y/N." He shrugged. "I couldn’t live with myself if I knowingly let you walk home at night whilst there is a crazy serial killer on the loose."

 

"Even if I am from the wrong side of the tracks." You teased making Archie blush in embarrassment.

 

"I’m sorry about that. I truly am. It was wrong of me to assume the worse in you. I misplaced my anger and jumped to the first logical person to blame, or in this case people."

 

You stopped walking as you reached the train tracks with Archie stopping in front of you. "I get it. Apology accepted." You said, handing him back his jacket and he thanked you. Not only for that but for accepting his apology. You realised that maybe you were wrong, that maybe you were also assuming the worse in people. Maybe they are his true views on the south side or maybe they are someone else’s and he’s just taking them as his own. "I’ll see you around, Andrews." You said your goodbye and Archie said his before he turned around to head home and you turned around to go over to Toni.

 

"You’re in love with him." Was the first thing she said, clearly having just saw your conversation.

 

"No I’m not. I just- I don’t not like him anymore." You told her and she gave you a knowing smile, knowing exactly how this will end.


End file.
